The Untitled Series: Two
by Queaky
Summary: His phone rang and it took a moment to register that he had shoved the object into the cushion of his couch. "F***ing bill collectors." Link mumbled and fished the telephone out but, upon reading the Caller I.D, he found a pleasent surprise. "Zelda?"


Link peered out his window and frowned at the frost that laced the glassy shield. The youth, just turned twenty-four, disliked the cold though not for the temperature.

It reminded him of the car accident that had taken his parents from him which was a further reminder of why the Winter Solstice did anything but bring him joy. The young man would often find himself alone in the confines of his inherited two story house with the flames of a fire to keep him company.

The warmth would tickle his rugged face and dance in the relfection of his coblat eyes...but it would do nothing to melt his gloomy mood.

"Well..." The baritone voice rippled out of the Hylian's defined chest and murmured through the room like the echo of his Father. "Happy Holidays." He tilted a glass of red wine in the direction of his mantle where photos of the dearly departed where displayed. "Love you." The world tilted a bit as Link left his seat and he smirked at the realization that he was tipsy. This was, unusually, a break in tradition for by ten o'clock he should have already been well on his was to passing out somewhere in the floor next to his bed.

His phone rang and it took a moment to register that he had shoved the object into the cushion of his couch. "Fucking bill collectors." Link mumbled and fished the telephone out but, upon reading the Caller I.D, he found a pleasent surprise. "Zelda?"

_"Hey!"_

"Wha..,uh, what are...um, what's up?" He sighed and sat down on his couch after finally finding a question to settle on.

_"Just wanted to see how you were doing...its...been so long, ya know?"_

Link nodded to himself. "Yeah... three years..."

_"Yeah..."_ Zelda whispered into the phone. _"I...I...miss you. I-I hope you know that."_

He smiled, softly, with a fond expression on his face. "I know, babe, I know." The memories that flashed through his mind were like the rays of the sun kssing his face... warm, sweet, and hot to the touch. "But..." Link found himself whispering back like the two had done when they were teens... both afraid of being caught by their parents. "You, uh, you were the one who left, Zelda." He was not angry perhaps hurt but not angry.

_"I needed to find myself, Link."_ He could hear her switch the phone to her left shoulder and he chuckled at the thought that he knew she was driving. _"But, I'm done with that now..."_

"Does this..." The Hylian wondered if he would need more wine after this conversation but resigned himself to putting down his glass. "Are...you coming home?"

Zelda sighed against her cell phone. _"I...want to."_

"You sound heistant."

_"I don't want to impede on y-"_

"You won't." Link chuckled. "Sweetheart, I still have..." He paused at the memory of heartbreak and cleared the lump from his throat.

_"You still have the ring, don't you?"_ Her voice almost sounded hopeful.

"Yeah." Link replied with an edge.

_"I'm sorry... if...if I had known-"_

"Not your fault." Link took a gulp of his drink and sighed. "Where _are _you, Zelda?"

_"I have no clue."_ Her laugh sounded like sleigh bells and it lifted the gloom off of Link's heart for the briefest second.

He smiled, forgetting his hurt. "Well, tell me the next road you see."

_"Link."_ Zelda was smiling and the picture was so vivid that it forced a grin from her once-upon-a-time lover. _"Its snowing! How can I read a-" _Her breath caught in her throat and a tiny scream was released.

The Hylian felt his heart drop into the pit of his stomach and the shattering of his wine glass resembled his mind while beyond the phone line, pointed ears picked up the screeching of tires. "ZELDA?"

Seconds passed by before he heard her but it felt like eternity. _"Stupid fuck! Learn to drive!"_ The sound of a foreign object bouncing off the other driver's car resonated back into the phone and set the Hylian's heart beating, once more.

"Are you alright?"

_"I am... my car...well, I'll check it when I get home."_

Link frowned. "Be careful, Zelda."

_"I am. Its OTHER people that can't drive. I mean, come on!"_ The young woman, his same age, growled. _"Oh, and here's a...um, I think its... Hemburg Road?"_

"Turn left." Link smiled. "Now!"

Her tires screamed into the phone. _"Alright, alright."_ The excitement in her voice was just as profound. _"Next, captain?"_

"Go half a mile and turn left, again, then two miles down that road."

_"Okay...so, where will this take me?"_

Link laughed. "Home!"

_"...L...Link."_ There was emotion in her voice and the man would almost picture her lip quivering. _"Do...I...um."_

"Zelda, I want you here with me."

_"Your parents house... you're there?"_

A pause. "Yeah, I decided to keep it... too many memories to let it go."

_"Link?"_

"Yes?"

_"Come open the door."_

"You can't be here already." He frowned. "That's impo-"

"Hi." Zelda smiled, snowflakes dusting her golden hair. "If you cut through Malon's field then you get here much fast-mmm." She bit her lip, grinning, after he had kissed her. "You taste like wine, lover boy."

"I've had a bit." He smirked, pulling her out from the cold and to the warmth of his body. "I've missed you."

Zelda snaked her hands around his neck, leaping up and wrapping her legs around his waist, and winked. "Your present is in the car."

"I'd rather unwrap you."

"Fine." Zelda kissed him, slowly. "You be one stick and I'll be the other."

Link chuckled, tearing at her jacket. "And what are we sticks going to do?"

His robe slipped off his shoulders and a tiny bite was placed to his neck. "Rub and rub and rub and rub." She emphazied her point to his pleasure. "Until we make a fire."


End file.
